


Distortion

by Celeste_030



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: 无限战争结束之后，MCU的Tony发现自己身处在616宇宙。面对仍在从自己的灾难中恢复过来的平行宇宙的Steve和Tony，他获得了如何拯救自己的世界的想法，并且甚至可能修复他与Steve的关系。





	Distortion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Distortion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783882) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



[Art for Distortion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788557) by [kelslk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelslk/pseuds/kelslk)

 

他一动不动地站在工作室中央，眼睛盯着另外一名住客，Tony能想到的，就只有他不想跟Steve解释这个问题。

这通常不成问题。他们的生活很疯狂，介于斯克鲁人、仿生人和平行宇宙，他们都见过自己的分身在周围溜达。老天，他们对如何处理这些事情都有协议了。这应该不成问题的。

但Tony看着站在自己工作室中央的那个男人——很清楚他是又不是自己——的时间越长，他就感到越不自在。不需要任何测试，他立刻就知道，那个新来的人就是他。斯克鲁人只能是看着像他，但这个人，尽管也有很多相似之处，就是矮了点，而且有着棕色的眼睛。他肯定是来自另一个宇宙的Tony。

而问题就在这里。

平行世界是Tony再也不想跟Steve谈论的话题，他们再一次在同一个队伍里，但Tony肯定其中至少过半是因为Steve想要密切留意他。入侵结束了，但他们的友谊仍然像Tony决定为了更好的利益背叛Steve的那个时刻那样破碎。

“搞什么鬼——”另一个人开口。

Tony终于看见他早该留意到的东西：那个人脸上的血迹、肤色的苍白、以及他捂住腹部的方式。

他倒下了，Tony立刻冲到他身边。

 

*

 

他们肩并肩地站在手术室外面，Tony能感觉到，Steve的不赞成在朝他发散过来：“所以他是谁？”

“跟你不知道答案似的。”Tony说。

“我被告知的是，跨维度的穿越是不可能的。”Steve交叉起手臂，他的意思很明确：你又在对我说谎吗？

“我的感应器显示其他宇宙消失了，但这是Reed的专长，不是我的。”而就算他还活着，天知道Reed现在在哪儿。

“至少在重症监护的不是真的你，”Steve呢喃道，然后Tony惊讶地看着他。Steve尴尬的咳嗽，Tony正准备问那是怎么回事，门打开了，一名护士走了出来。

“Stark先生，”她说，“我们可能需要协助去处理那位先生胸口的装置。”

Tony立刻点头：“那不是我的科技”——然而它是——“但我会尽我所能。”

他跟着她去换了手术服，然后完成消毒过程。他点了点腕上的手表，它立刻就延伸成钢铁侠的手甲，覆到他手上。“我需要这个。”他解释道。

医院距离复仇者大厦很近，他们已经习惯处理奇怪的伤和更奇怪的状况。护士只是点点头，然后领他走进手术室。

“他在腹部有一处刺伤，”其中一名医生说道，不浪费任何时间，“伤口很严重，我们让他稳定了下来，但伤口上好像有某种技术网，我们不能把它缝合，而它一直在出血；并且我们假设胸口的装置是个起搏器——”

“等等。”Tony嘟哝道，用手甲瞄准另一个自己。一束蓝光从躺着的人身上扫过，Tony尽量不去注意伤口。他也许已经习惯直视战场上的创伤，但如果是他自己受伤，他通常不会意识到。而这样的场面让他很……不自在。

他完成扫描，把手甲转向对着自己，通过反应堆在面前展现一个屏幕，生物数据以及他能够从这个人的科技上发现的所有东西都在这里了。他知道，如果有人对他的发明做这种事，自己会多生气，但他在尝试拯救这个人的性命，而且反正他的想法跟自己的也不会相差太远。

“这不只是一个起搏器，”Tony嘟囔道，基本上只在自言自语，“这是——噢，纳米科技，那很酷——疯狂、荒谬，但是很酷——想知道他为什么不注射——”

“Stark先生，”医生打断他，她的声音很严肃，“你能不能帮我们？”

“抱歉，”Tony说，“呃，在他胸口的这玩意儿，别碰它。上面的光有没有灭过？”

“有过波动。”

Tony咒骂一声。他点了点自己的反应堆，这是他通常用来让自己冷静下来的动作。他的另一个自己没有使用斥力节点科技，起码没有用来维持自己的心脏。它在扫描上看上去有点像小型的弧反应堆。他曾经也使用过，但到最后斥力装置更为合理。另一个他显然选择了另一条路，一旦他清醒，谈论起来会很有趣。而事情是，Tony并不完全确定，他的建议是否会对这个人造成更大的伤害，但他没有别的办法。很可能是跨维度穿越——或者他之前经历的什么事，让他变成这样——对弧反应堆造成了伤害，而Tony需要让它稳定下来。

“这个仪器——跟起搏器差不多的东西，”他跟其他人解释道，“它在控制他使用的纳米科技。我猜它在尝试把他修复好，但它坏了，对他以及对你们而言，它只是在让情况恶化。”在他说话的时候，Tony把手甲一侧的部件打开，拉出一根细线，“我们得让它停下这个行为，但显然我们不能把起搏器停掉，所以我会让它安定下来。”

真庆幸Steve在外面，他会讨厌这个主意的。

“我们要怎么做？”医生问道。

Tony拉起他的T恤，把电线抵在反应堆的一侧。“我会把它连上这个。”他说，又点了点反应堆。

“我不能让你为了救我的病人伤害自己。”她说。

“这不会伤到我的，”起码Tony是这么希望的，“拜托，你寻求我的帮助，这就是我的帮助。之后你就能把伤口缝合了。”

她点头：“好吧。”

“还有一件事，”Tony说，“我可能会晕过去一阵子，别把缆线断了。”

在任何人能出声反对之前，Tony往手术台走了几步，并把线路的另一端连到另一个Tony的弧反应堆上。

有好一阵子，什么都没发生。

然后出现一种感觉，几乎像是以前血边战甲的那种，Tony低头看向他的双手，看见上面正被不熟悉的战甲覆盖着。

“去吧，把他治疗好！”他跟医生们说道，战甲覆盖了他全身，胸甲和面甲在几秒钟之内就成型了。

就只是一瞬间，甚至都不够时间去登入战甲的界面，战甲就再次消退了，Tony晃了晃，伸手去扶着什么，让自己站直。他感觉有人在帮他，但睁开眼睛仿佛是一个不可能完成的任务。他的心脏疯狂地跳着，呼吸过速，这可能时间好事，因为如果他的反应堆损坏了，他就不会在呼吸了。他摸索着把手放到胸口，确保电线稳当地连接着。

“它有没有……”

“它起作用了，”先前的那位护士——她肯定就是那个帮他站起来的人——说道，“我们可以缝合伤口了。”

“很好。”Tony说道，然后整个世界坠入黑暗。

 

*

 

他猛地醒来，速度快到好像有人把一桶冰水倒在他身上。他坐起身，手自然而然地就朝反应堆摸去，在自己能睁开眼睛之前，他就感觉到上面连着的电线。

啊，那位不可能跨维度穿越的客人，在Tony的工作室里大出血。而且显然有人给他们都找了张床和一个安静的房间去休养。

这也意味着，Steve可能在附近某个地方，全然知晓Tony为了救他的二重身所做的事。好极了。

“你那里的夜灯不错嘛，”另一个人粗声粗气地说道，他的声音跟Tony的一点都不像，但口音是一样的，“但据我所知，我是世上唯一一个——”

“在你的世界里，”Tony指正道，“你是Tony Stark，对吧？”

他对这个人的扫描是这么说的——不是斯克鲁，DNA匹配，所有的——但也许他的名字是Robert Evans。谁知道呢？

“在我的世界里？”

Tony转过头去看他。他还挂着几个输液袋，一堆医疗设备围绕着他们，记录体征的哔声和机器运作的声响在安静的房间里响起——这是Tony在注意到他们的床几乎是拼在一起的，好让那根电线仍连这他俩。他的胸前有心脏监护器的电极，但其余的设备显然是给另一个Tony的。他的脸色仍然苍白，但脸上已经被清洁干净了。他跟Tony一样没穿衣服，他的整个上腹部都缠着白色的绷带。

他看着Tony，眼睛里没有任何的理解。

“呃。”Tony流利地说道。如果这另一个Tony是来自一个跟他没有共同经历的世界——也许在入侵之前就不知怎么地被隔离了？也许这就是他的感应器没有任何读数的原因？——那他就有更多的解释要做了。

“好吧，”另一个Tony说道，“好吧，这么说平行世界的理论是真的了，我都不知道自己为什么要惊讶，如果Strange能看见——”他突然停了下来。

Tony忍不住大笑：“我也讨厌魔法。”他说。

但他的二重身甚至都没有微笑。他惊恐地注视着自己的双手，像是能看见什么不在那里的东西。“他死了，”他说道，然后Tony感觉自己浑身发冷。

这就是为什么这个Tony会受这么重的伤吗？

“他们都死了。”他说道，声音完全破碎，Tony感觉到自己的心也跟着碎了。

这是他的噩梦，一个他曾经经历过，并让自己忘记了的。他的朋友们，死了。Steve，死了。

而他自己，还活着。

Tony不知道该说什么，他从未真正尝试过去安慰自己。

但另一个他正换气过度，而Tony不能让一个受这么重的伤的家伙陷入心脏病发作的境地。

“嘿，”他轻柔地说道，一只手触碰着另一个他的手臂，“冷静下来，钢铁侠。你在这里，你暂时安全了，但你同样完全不知道在你那边到底发生了什么，你也许还能够帮到你的朋友们。”

另一个Tony平静下来，能够说话了，他的深色眼睛里满是痛苦：“那里没什么可以拯救的了，灭霸把半个宇宙都抹消掉了。”

“那就得有人把剩下的照顾好。”Tony说。

他能够看见另一个他的眼睛里的：拜托让我休息吧，为什么得是我？但在底下同样也在形成这钢铁般的决心：我会去做的，因为没人能做到。

终于，另一个Tony显然想要镇静下来。他敲了敲连接在他的弧形反应堆上的电线：“这是什么？”

“你猜。”Tony挑战他。

另一个他叹了口气：“好吧，那我就直说了。你为什么救我？”

“你需要帮助。”Tony说道，因为就是这么简单。

另一个Tony毫无幽默地笑了起来，就好像是哭了一样。

“也许这是个错误。”他说。

Tony猛地伸出手，阻止另一个他拔掉电线：“我怀疑反应堆不够稳定。”

另一个Tony畏缩了一下。“战甲需要修复，”他说，“但我的弧反应堆已经恢复正常了。”

他把电线扯下来，把它递还给Tony。“而且我能打赌，这不像你的那个。这不是——我不需要它，它就只是战甲。”

这个谎话如此明显，Tony几乎要大笑出来，但有什么阻止了他——试着撒谎吗？另一个他并没有真的去想反应堆的真正原因。Tony很想知道他是怎么受伤的，但他决定不去过问。他怀疑自己是否有必要知道，而且他也不想去造成更多的伤害了。

他把电线从反应堆上扯下来，然后开始扯下电极。他没事，他感觉虚弱，他很确定这很快就会消退。另一个Tony才是那个几乎挂了的人。

Tony把同样的事情告诉了他，接着他的二重身扬起一边眉毛：“我的弧形反应堆应该加速我的恢复的。”他说。

“昨天几乎是在抑制你的恢复。”Tony反驳道。

他没能再说什么，因为门打开了，一名医生冲了进来。他中途停了下来，看见Tony站着，然后叹了口气。“Stark先生。”他说。

“抱歉，”Tony说道，并不完全感到抱歉。他在扯掉电线的时候就该预料到的。

他迟疑了，看了看仍然躺在床上的他的二重身。也许有什么东西可以加速愈合——他肯定比一个刚从一场救命手术中活下来的人的状态要更好，但他显然也不怎么好，他刚从自己的宇宙躲过了一场严重的创伤性事件，除了Tony，他没有任何人了。

Tony朝他点头：“我去拿点衣服和我的平板，然后我就会回来。”他说。

另一个Tony的惊讶是显而易见的，但他也只是点点头。

 

*

 

Steve就等在病房外面，在看到Tony走出来的那一刻，脸上松了口气的表情一览无遗。然后双眼冒火。

“你就非得让自己陷入危险——”

“难道我要让他死吗？”Tony回击道。听完在另一个Tony的世界发生的事，他仍然很紧张不安，前者的故事跟Tony的噩梦如出一辙。他不想跟Steve争吵，他也不知道如何不去跟他争吵。

他累了。他试着在另一个自己面前把它隐藏起来，但他确实累了。他浑身都痛，他需要洗一个澡、一杯咖啡、以及一小会儿思考的时间。以前，他需要聊聊的时候他会去找Steve，但现在……

“我们甚至都不知道他是谁。”Steve说。

Tony拱起眉毛：“我们通常在帮助他人之前都不去过问身份。”

“你在不久之前还没这么对一个生活在另一个地球上的人这么上心过。”Steve的语气很刻薄。

“你可以说我是跟你学的，但显然无论我做什么选择，都会是错的，不是吗？”Tony转过身去，“入侵的事我很抱歉，Steve，但我不会为拯救一个无辜的人的性命而道歉。”

“他无辜吗？”Steve问道，Tony可以帮他把话说完。他是你，所以他怎么就无辜了？

“灭霸毁了他的世界。”Tony最终说道，然后他听见Steve猛地吸气的声音。

“你要去哪里？”片刻之后Steve问道，好似忘记了他们的争执。

“回大厦里拿点东西，”Tony说，“我想陪着他。”

Steve迟疑了一下：“我可以——我能够在你离开的时候陪着他。”

Tony摇了摇头，而Steve看上去沮丧了片刻，所以Tony赶紧解释：“我觉得——我觉得你有可能在他的世界已经死了，灭霸，还记得吗？”说出这些话很是艰难。Tony咬起嘴唇，“尽管如此，你能留在外面吗？他目前还不能起身，但他的确好得比一般人类快。”

“当然可以。”Steve说道，Tony点头表示感谢，然后用尽可能快而又不感到像是在逃跑的步速离开了。

 

*

 

Tony回到医院的时候，另一个他已经睡着了。他脸上的伤口几乎消失了，但眼睛看上去仍有青肿。Tony从房间里退出来，轻轻地关上门。他叹了口气。他想帮忙，不仅仅是因为从某种程度上说这是他自己，同样也因为这个男人显然需要这个他并不认为会得到的帮助。

“你可以回家了，Steve。”他说道。从手术那会儿开始，和Tony不省人事的时候，Steve现在已经在医院里呆了接近一天了。他需要休息，而Tony需要一点空间。即便如此，他期待Steve会跟他争论，但Steve只是点点头，这让他很惊讶。

“有什么变化就跟我说吧。”他说。

Tony找到一个医生，了解了一下另一个他的最新状况——以及这正式是复仇者的工作了，是的，你签了保密协议了吗？——然后回到病房。反应堆曾经也同样让他恢复得更快，看着弧形反应堆以及上面的蓝色光亮，现在他有点想念血边装甲了。医生说他肯定需要再留在医院一天，但在那之后可能会被解雇，而Tony对此感到很高兴。他怀疑会有任何一个版本的他会喜欢医院。

他半舒服地坐在医院的椅子上——他之前躺着的床已经被移走了——然后拿出了他的平板。他现在真的需要Reed的帮助，他沉思着，浏览着不同宇宙的数据，以及如何找到它们的方法。

过了不知道多久，他才烦躁地放下了平板。如果想要找到任何有用的信息，他就需要全部的实验室设备。他抬起眼，惊讶地发现另一个Tony居然醒着。

“我不想在你工作的时候打扰你。”另一个Tony说道。

Tony扬起一边眉毛：“打扰我？你昨天差点就死了。”

“你不了解我，”另一个他说，“但你冒着生命危险来帮我，你回来了，你不欠我任何事，然而……”

Tony喷出一声大笑：“你会为我做同样的事。”

他没有补上，他们俩都不太关心自己的性命。那是令人痛苦般的明显。

 

*

 

两天之后，他们一起走出了医院，Tony，另一个Tony，还有Carol——另一个Tony在他的世界居然不知道有这么一号人。Tony知道，自己只是在拖延去让Steve暂时留在大厦这件不可避免的事情，而且他也怀疑另一个他会不会已经知道这件事了，后者已经因为被娇惯着变得很烦躁，但他却无能为力。他曾经经历过Steve的死亡，而他对这件事没有记忆是有原因的。

另一个Tony带着太阳镜，穿着连帽衫——他们并不那么相似，越少的图像越好——走了几步之后停了下来。

“我跟灭霸大战了一场，”他说道，声音轻到Tony差点听不见，“希望能够拯救纽约。我从来都不能好好保护这个地方。”

“我能看出来，每一个Tony Stark都喜欢为了那些超出控制范围以及完全不是他的错的事情责怪自己。”Carol看着另一个Tony，“灭霸做了的事？那都是算在灭霸头上。你现在做的就是算你的了。”

Tony没有回她。他转过身，扬起眉毛。“所以你待在大厦里。”他用欢快、虚假的声音说道。

Tony决定顺着他的话。“那是家，”他说道，他的二重身脸上闪过一丝痛苦的表情，“我猜，对你来说不是。”

“不，这不重要。我把它卖了，这不过是一栋建筑，而且纽约的价格很疯狂。”

Tony扬起眉毛：“你——”

输掉了大厦，先是Osborn，然后是大蛇，这些是Tony人生当中最痛苦的经历的一部分。他甚至不能考虑要卖掉大厦。他可以离开，如果Steve让他这么做，因为这也是Steve的家，而Tony已经不再值得拥有它了，但他会很讨厌这样。

“我可没把景色卖掉，”他蹩脚地结束话题，“走吧。”

这是很短的一段路。另一个Tony走得很慢，偶尔看着很好奇，有时候就只是伤心的模样。他仿佛什么都写在脸上，这让Tony依稀感到不自在。

快到大厦的时候，他们听到了大喊声。Tony立刻转过身，然后低声咒骂道。一直巨大的粘液怪在大街上打砸着咖啡露台以及追逐行人。看上去像是Stephen应该去处理的东西，真的，但他现在不知道在哪儿，不是说Tony现在不能帮忙，只不过……

“粘液怪最麻烦了。”Carol抱怨道，跟读了他的心似的，然后穿上装备飞上空中。

Tony接通了他的复仇者身份卡：“复仇者集结！”

战甲正在朝他飞来的路上——他现在身上只有腕表，之前没觉得在医院会需要这些。他早该知道的。

“Tony，去——”

但另一个Tony已经不在他旁边了。Tony又咒骂了一遍，战甲在那一刻来到他身边，他用它去扫描人群寻找他的二重身。在远处，他能看见Carol已经在揍怪兽了。

他发现另一个Tony在更远的大街上，朝着怪兽跑去，而不是像一个平常人一样逃跑。他在帮那些在逃跑过程中摔倒的人站起来，确保所有人都安好，然后他挥舞手臂，显然在试着引导人群。

他也是钢铁侠，没错；刚做完手术就已经在帮助那些跟自己不是一个宇宙的人。Tony希望他有自己一半强壮。

他飞过去帮Carol，很快蜘蛛侠和队长也加入了战斗。他们把怪兽控制住了——虽然每个人身上都布满了粘液，Tony不能再庆幸自己穿着战甲了——但他们似乎伤不到它，然后奇异博士终于到了，确定了Tony最初的假设。

操蛋的魔法。

“这很令人担忧。”Stephen说。

“你不能把它解决掉吗？”Steve语气冰冷。

“这很简单，队长，”Stephen回道，“可是，它本该无法穿越到我们的维度里来的。”

Tony想到他们目前那位平行宇宙的客人，然后在想这之间有没有什么联系。Stephen驱逐了怪兽，但他依然眉头紧蹙，明显在担心着什么。

“这就完了，博士？”Tony问道，“怪物走了，粘液还在？你有没有试过清洁这些战甲？”

Stephen笑了笑：“为此我恐怕帮不上忙。”

“不过我可能有个你能介入的状况，”Tony说道，“我这边有另一个我来访了。”

“我首先要去做一些调查，在有危险的东西过来之前，”Stephen说道，“还是说这有时效性……？”

Tony随意地挥了挥手：“当然，你有时间就过来吧。”另一个世界看着也不会变得更糟，而且他也不想要有更多的魔法生物在他的世界里晃荡。

Stephen消失在一阵魔法烟雾中之后，Tony才注意到，Steve一直在看着他们。

他张开嘴想说什么，但他又能做什么呢？不，Steve，我没有计划着再给你洗脑，相信我。仿佛就是如此。Steve看起来很不自在，这也就不足为奇了。

“Tony，”Carol触碰他的手臂，“把另一个Tony带回大厦吧，我们会负责清理这里的。”

“你可能需要帮助。”Tony反驳道。

Carol扬起眉毛：“想跟我掰一次手腕吗，钢铁侠？”

Tony举起双手：“你说的在理，惊奇。”他转身去找另一个自己，但他并不需要这么做。另一个他正站在蜘蛛侠旁边。

Tony听不到他说的话，但无论那是什么，蜘蛛侠在那面具之下真够情绪化的，而且他显然很惊讶。他摇了摇头，然后那个Tony脸上露出像是松了口气的表情。

“如果你是我想的那个人，”另一个Tony说得略微大声了点，“那就……算了，这不重要……无论如何照顾好自己。”

蜘蛛侠快速又轻声地说了什么，他点了点头，然后荡开了，站到了队长背后。

另一个Tony终于泄了点气，他没有受伤，但他肯定是累了，尽管有弧反应堆在手术之后加速着他的恢复进程。

“这是怎么了？”Tony问道，指着蜘蛛侠。

另一个Tony看上去很低落：“在我的世界里，他才15岁。他信任我，而现在他死了。这是你想要听到的答案吗？”

他看着Tony，满是愤怒，然后Tony记得要打开面甲。

“我很抱歉，”他说，“我跟蜘蛛侠没那么亲近。”

“我猜也是。”另一个Tony沉重地呼吸着，他的手捂着额头，像是在忍着疼痛。

Tony后悔过问了，但他永远不擅长阻拦自己的好奇心。“我很抱歉，”他重复道，“我不会再去刺探了。”

另一个他只是看着他：“你会的，我知道你。”

“这倒没错。”Tony点头，“走吧，也许这次我们终于能去到大厦。介意我带你飞吗？”

“我们把我的战甲修好之后，就是我带你飞了。”另一个Tony说道。

“说定了。”Tony说道。他再次合上面甲，轻柔地公主抱起另一个Tony。他不确定另一个他是否有足够的力气像Steve跟他飞的时候那样抓住战甲——当初他们曾经一起飞的时候。Tony没再经历过了。

这不过是一分钟的飞行。他们的距离很近，但Tony试着不要加速过快，考虑到怀里非常普通人的那位。最后，他在大厦顶层把另一个放了下来，命令战甲解体，然后带领着他们朝电梯走去。

 

*

 

Tony扫描了另一个他好一会儿，什么信息都没得到——Stephen的帮助可能不仅是被欢迎，更是必须的——这时候工作室的门打开了。

他又按了几个按键，试着用Reed的科技去定位另一个宇宙，这是击中他的是，没错，只有一个人能进入他的工作室，还有不，这可不是好事。

他抬起眼，Steve就在房间里，穿着袜子、松软的长裤和蓝色的恤衫，到处走动着，他刚洗完澡，头发还有点湿——那场战斗之后他肯定花了很多时间去清理粘液。Tony对着Steve恤衫上的白色星星露出笑容。

但是另一个Tony急剧地吸着气、注视着Steve，一只手恐慌似的按住弧反应堆。Tony皱起眉头。

“Steve，”他说，“你在这里做什么？”

Steve瞪着他。“别担心，Tony，我很清楚自己帮不上你的忙，但无论如何，你又能指望什么呢？”Steve听上去很痛苦，“我想要——留下。”他的声音变得更加冰冷，然后Tony发现，他的二重身想要离开工作室。

他的Steve怎么了？就跟自己所想的那样死了吗？他们有跟自己和Steve那样打过架吗？

另一个Tony停下步伐。他转身面对Steve，但脸色非常苍白。“很抱歉，我现在是个犯人吗？有人忘记提醒吗？我习惯Steve隐瞒事情了，这没什么大不了，但是……”

“你习惯对我撒谎。”Steve打断道。

Tony站到他们之间，希望自己身处除此以外的地方。“听着，Tony，这不是你的Steve。还有，Steve，我人在这儿，所以别把它扯进来。没有其他人要为我的罪过负责。”他迟疑道，然后再次看向另一个Tony，“给我们点空间，”他说道，“我的卧室在顶层，密码是34-44-54-64，你的指纹是一样的。”

“你确定你要……”他边转动脑袋一边说，示意Tony和Steve。

Tony点头。他的二重身离开了，只留下Steve和Tony。

没错。是时候说出来了，因为Tony不能再这样一直下去。

“操，Steve，”Tony说，“我说过我会离开队伍，如果这是你想要的话离开大厦也可以。我说过我会搬到欧洲——”

“不，”Steve快速说道，几乎是太快了，“我想要你留下。”

为什么？Tony想问出口，但他已经知道，他不会得到一个答案。

“入侵的事我很抱歉，”他再次说道，“我已经说过了，并且是真心的。我也知道你不会原谅我，但另一个我对此毫无关系——”

“这不是——”Steve打断他，然后停了下来。他叹气，“我下来不是为了跟你争吵的，Tony。”

“这是我们现在唯一擅长的事情了。”Tony说。

“我们今天把那头怪兽压制住了……”

Tony知道接下来会怎样，看吧，我们甚至在这上面都没有共同意见，但他累了，而Steve很困惑。“你为什么来这里？你知道他在这儿。”

Steve缩了缩：“基本上来是找你帮忙处理我的盾牌和制服。”

“粘液。”Tony说。

“粘液。”Steve确认道。

“把东西给我，我现在在处理战甲上的粘液，但接下来可以处理它们。”Tony感觉自己正一点点地松弛下来。

Steve叹气：“Tony。”

Tony看着他：“我知道早些时候和Strange一起时看起来像什么，我只是问他要怎样才能把另一个我送回他来的地方。”

Steve只是点了点头。他往门口走去，然后犹豫了。“你说——在另一个你的世界，他的Steve可能死了，但看上去可能更像是我们的角色颠倒了过来，不是吗？”

Tony花了一阵子才明白Steve的意思，而另一个他说过，他习惯Steve跟他说谎了。Tony摇头：“你永远不会这么做。”

“你甚至都不记得那场战争。”Steve说。

“是啊，这难道不说明我搞砸了吗？”Tony回问道，但Steve摇着头，已经离开门口了。Tony没有拦下他。

他抹了把脸。他疲惫极了，他应该继续工作下去的，但忽然间，他只是想去睡觉。

他可以先去看看他的二重身，接着给他找一间客房，然后，不知怎么地，这个世界会变得更好一些。

 

*

 

另一个Tony显然已经让自己穿上了Tony的睡衣，袖子对他来说太长了，不过他也没有任何自己的衣服。他躺在被子上面，睡着了，但断断续续地。他的表情像是在痛苦中拧作一团，而且身体不断地翻来覆去。

Tony咬起嘴唇。他了解噩梦，通常他都是独自惊醒。

他从衣柜里拿出后备的毯子，然后盖到另一个他身上给他保暖、让他感到舒适。迟疑了一阵之后，他触碰了他的手臂。

“嘿，Tony。”他捏了捏他的手臂，“你现在很安全。”

Tony挣扎着，从毯子底下抽出手臂，抬起一只手要保护他的头。“Steve，不要。”

Tony感觉自己浑身发冷。那个世界到底发生了什么？“拜托，醒过来。”Tony现在略微使劲地摇晃着他。

另一个Tony惊恐地睁大眼睛：“什——”

“你很安全，”Tony又说了一遍，“你现在身处另一个宇宙，你现在很安全，我很抱歉要摇醒你，但你在做噩梦——”

另一个他闭上眼睛，叹了口气：“我说什么了吗？”

“没有，”Tony撒谎道。他想了想，然后做出一个决定。“过去一点，”他说，“我知道这张床能容纳超过两个人。”

另一个Tony扬起眉毛：“我很乐意只用我们俩来测试一下。”他懒洋洋地说。

Tony窃笑。“你当然乐意了，”他说，“你可是我啊。”

他的二重身的确动身了，然后Tony躺到他身侧，拉起毯子把两人盖上。

他没有立刻睡着，从来没有过，但另一个他缓慢的呼吸，跟他自己的很合拍，安抚着他，直到他睡过去。

 

*

 

接下来的那天他们没有说多少话。Tony在忙着自己的手稿，而另一个Tony则尝试着修复自己的战甲。Tony没有怪他，反正他也不想在没有一套能用的战甲的情况下把他送回原本的世界。

他叹气。他在开玩笑吗？他对那技术很好奇，而且他在一个入侵后的宇宙建立多维度传送门上并没有太多回旋的余地。

“介意让我帮忙吗？”他问道。

另一个Tony摇头：“你偷不走我的想法。”

Tony大笑：“是啊，我以前有藏在骨头里的战甲，很像你现在的反应堆。”

“以前？”

Tony耸肩。“像那样把线路接入我自己的神经系统，结果并不是很好。”他叹气，“说实话，现在这套战甲本该是暂时的，但更大的问题出现了，而且……”他声音弱了下去。当他不得不对Steve撒谎、并同时制造武器的时候，他没能以任何认真、深入的方式去更新他的战甲。黑色的配色方案虽然是计划外的，但却非常适合。不过另一个他的战甲已经给了他主意。他再也不会制造一些他字面意义上无法从中分离的东西，但他想念血边战甲的多样功能。把它储存在一个很小、但不是自己身体一部分的东西里，这确实是一个显而易见的选择，现在他想到了这一点。

“更大的问题，”另一个Tony迟疑道，“Ste——Rogers？”

“一部分，”Tony承认。这回轮到他犹豫了，然而，他得知道，“你也爱他，不是吗？”

另一个Tony移开视线。“这重要吗？我曾想过，我们一起有过进展，但之后——我的感受从来都不重要。”他悲痛地说道，“而现在我甚至都不知道他是否还活着。”他低头看向他的双手，搓揉着像是要把什么Tony看不见的东西弄干净。“我知道我需要回去，但之后我又该做什么呢？”他嘀咕着。

“你可以浏览我们关于灭霸的资料，”Tony说道，“跟无限宝石有关吗？”

另一个Tony微闭起眼：“你这边也有吗？”

“有过，”Tony说，“它们碎了。但操控现实是一件很麻烦的事。宇宙需要回到正轨。”

“不，”另一个Tony摇头，“我得计划该怎么前进，我不能去期待一个魔法重置按钮。”

Tony比任何人都清楚无限手套的诱惑和其危险，但他同样记得，要把他的全部希望都压在上面的那种绝望。他记得失败那时的事情。另一个他比自己要明智，懂得不去向它妥协。

“不过，如果我们可以从灭霸手里把石头抢过来……”另一个Tony脸上现在是一副在做计算的表情，“这不能是A计划，但我也不能无视它。”他看向四周，“我需要先回去。”

“没错，”Tony说，“穿着你修好的战甲。”他点了点桌面上的胸甲，纳米科技绕着他的手指打转。

“没错。”另一个他应声道，然后回去继续工作。

 

*

 

早些时候，另一个Tony离开了工作室，伴随着一声长叹，以及留下了他的战甲。战甲暂时跟他的弧形反应堆断开了连接，Tony把它接上自己后备用的反应堆，然后纳米科技就闪烁着光亮，开始自我修复。接下来的几个小时，他们无事可做。

Tony假定另一个他睡着了，但卧室里空无一人。Tony不确定另一个自己会去哪里，所以他朝厨房走去，但他一到那儿，就站在门口，愣在了那儿。

他十分努力地去假装另一个他手里拿着的玻璃杯里装的是苹果汁。颜色太浓郁，而且情况太相似，夜深人静的时候夹杂着孤独和糟糕的决定。

Tony也疲惫，有那么漫长而可怕的一秒钟，他忍不住想要坐到他的二重身身边，给自己也倒上一杯。

一段记忆；一次直到世界末日的读秒，和一个满是伏特加酒的厨房柜台。

你不会将我打倒。

“你们以为自己在做什么？”Steve的声音既响亮又出乎意料。Tony转向门口，他就在那里，穿着睡衣，而且这么晚了还醒着，不过头发是睡过之后的凌乱。问题已经到Tony的嘴边，噩梦，不过他及时制止了自己。

“我已经成功在另一个世界也惹你生气了吗？”Tony一声叹息，“我不会签任何你不喜欢的文件的，所以这里的问题是什么？”

“你从哪里得到这个的？”Steve厉声说道。

另一个Tony看着他的玻璃杯：“抱歉，这是你为某个特殊的日子保留的吗？你们能够正常谈话的时候，还是？”

Steve把目光投向了Tony，仿佛盯着他看超过一秒钟的时间太长了。Tony曾经一次又一次地提出，如果他仅仅是存在就已经是个负担，他可以离开队伍并搬出大厦，但Steve并不想听到这个。像这样的时候，Tony真的不知道为什么。

“你从哪里得到这个的？”Steve重复道，他看着Tony，“你是不是——”

“你别问我，”Tony差点吼了出来，急切地想要阻止Steve真的把话说完整了。他不确定自己是否能应付Steve对他在喝酒的暗示，虽然这显然是他在想的事情。“不久之前我们的队伍里还有Logan。”而且他们还有会喝酒的客人们，并且Tony会给他的商业伙伴提供酒喝，在他们期待他犹豫不决的时候用稳定的双手给他们倒酒，见鬼，还有无数种可能，而且Tony很讨厌Steve迫使他去解释。

Steve转回去看着另一个Tony，明显还在生气：“至少别在他面前喝。”

Tony扬起眉毛。“他想喝什么都行。”他说道，想知道自己是怎么在经历了这么多事之后还能轻易地对Steve说谎。

“Tony——”

“Steve，”Tony打断他，“他不是我，我也不会仅因为他是我就去喝酒，我不——”

“别跟我说你不介意。”Steve近乎温柔地说道。

“我的节制没那么脆弱。”Tony再次看向玻璃杯，而这是个错误，对它的渴望是——

“倒回去一点，”另一个Tony说，“你不喝酒？”

“你没有谷歌过我吗？”Tony扬起眼眉。

“我知道互联网会谈论我的什么破事儿，”另一个Tony回道，“这是个肯定的答案吗？听上去像是个肯定。操，抱歉，我不知道。”

Tony又一次看着玻璃杯。“没关系，”他说，“我来这里是找水喝的。”

如果另一个他能看出他在撒谎，他就不让表情表现出来。Tony拿出一个杯子，打开了水龙头，然后转过身去，背过另一个Tony和他的威士忌。

他们需要谈谈这个，或者说，Tony需要谈谈这个，而且他需要他的二重身听着——但不是现在，不能在Steve面前。他记得他第一次试着跟Carol谈谈她的成瘾，结局是多么的糟糕。对着另一个Tony Stark，他能做得更好吗？他可是差点把命丢了才把酒戒了。

“Tony。”Steve的手忽然抓住他的手腕，把他从水槽那里拉开。

Tony眨了几次眼睛。Steve关上水龙头。Tony的手完全湿透了，无论是杯子已经已经装满了水，还是水溢到到处都是，他都没有注意到。

“没关系？”Steve引用他的话，声音轻到只有Tony能听见。

“我不能把我自己的选择强加在他身上，这行不通的。”他看着自己的手，Steve的手指还在他的手腕上，温暖而莫名安心，一个熟悉的触碰，即使Steve有好几个月没有尝试安慰他了。Tony同样也不知道他现在为什么在尝试。他们之间的曾经现在已经碎裂一地，踩上去只有痛苦。

“我不确定我信任他。”Steve说。

Tony苦笑：“你当然不信任了，他可是我啊。”

Steve仿佛被烫伤那样松开了Tony的手腕。

Steve离开了，Tony什么都没说。

“好吧，另一个我，”另一个Tony抱起手臂，“想说什么就说吧。”

Tony转过身，把杯子放回橱柜里，确保把它放了下来。也许他能假装没听见那个问题……

“你们还住在一起，情况能糟糕到哪里去？”

Tony垂下视线。情况能糟糕到哪里去？比另一个他能想象的更糟，这点是可以肯定的。

“我也不知道他为什么还没有把我赶出去，”Tony终于开口。另一个他皱起眉头。Tony对上了他的视线，然后说道，短短八个字，承载了一段破碎了的超过十年的友谊。“我消除了他的记忆。”

另一个Tony仿佛被击中了。

“我消除了他的记忆，”Tony重复道，他的声音冰冷透彻，仿佛什么都感觉不到，“而且欺骗了他好几个月，我假装一切都好，我对他微笑，还帮他走出噩梦——然后我一直在制造能够毁掉整个星球并摧毁世界的武器。”

“为什么？”问题轻到Tony差点没问出来，尽管这在他意料之中。

“还能为什么？”他问道，“我以为这是唯一能拯救他的方法。”

另一个Tony短暂而辛酸地大笑。“所以这就是结果，”他说道，“在我的世界里，是他欺骗我。”

“你再说一遍？”Tony说。

另一个他挑衅地看着他。“你听到我说的。”他说。

Tony不敢去想象。他和Steve起冲突、有分歧、曾为敌、并几乎连带了整个世界，但自始至终，他才是妥协的那个，而且还他违背了他所知道是正确的、必要的那些事，不是Steve，永远不会是Steve。

“他说过我们会一起战斗。他说过如果是这样的话，我们就一起输。”另一个Tony凝视着远方，手指触碰着弧形反应堆。“他没能说出是Barnes杀了我的父母。当他在找他的时候，当他找到他了的时候，之后当看上去是Barnes杀了T'Chaka的时候——他一直信任着他，从不信任我。”

“他信任过我，”Tony呢喃道，“他信任过我，然后我利用了他的信任。我利用了他。”

“但你们还在一支队伍里。”

Tony无能为力地耸耸肩：“我说过我会退出，可他不听。”

“他寄了一部手机给我，”另一个Tony说道，“我不能用它。我甚至不知道我想不想用，但我不能用。”他抬眼看向Tony，“你知道，听完你说你做过的事，我不想去相信。我们是同一个人，我甚至不能够想象去做出一个那样的决定。可是——”

Tony叹了口气。“没关系，”他说，“我明白，如果你现在要恨我——”

“哇哦，打住，”另一个Tony举起双手，“我觉得你不需要加上我，就已经足够自我厌恶了。而且这也不是我的意思。”

“你说得跟你不讨厌自己似的。”Tony说道，比他想要地还有尖锐。

“是啊，”他的二重身说道，“因为你做了那些破事儿，而且这让你很痛苦。还有……我甚至都不知道我的Steve是否还活着。大多数时候，我都不让自己那么去想，因为我不确定，如果他没能活着，我是否还能继续下去。与此同时，我不确定我是否能原谅他。我想要见他，而我永远都不想再次跟他说话，即便是现在，即使在灭霸毁灭世界之后。所以这没有让我变成一个怪物吗？”他喝下手里的酒。

Tony试着不要畏缩。酒精是他的问题，至于另一个他……“你不是个怪物，Tony。”

另一个Tony的眼神变得冰冷。“不是？”他伸出手去，给自己又到了一杯酒，差点就溢出杯子。“你在喝醉之后还能擅长说谎吗？要不要来试试？”他把酒杯递给Tony，这很荒诞，他们在房间的不同位置，Tony甚至都不能从这么远闻到酒精味，但他仍然往后缩去，后背撞到厨房的柜台。

“你怎么能这么对我？”他说，声音在颤抖，喉咙在发紧。

另一个他浑身打了个颤；他差点就把酒洒了，然后他把杯子放回到桌子上，接着转移了视线，“我很抱歉。”他低声道。

Tony摇了摇头。他不确定自己的意思是不想要这个道歉，还是这没必要道歉。

他知道另一个人是怎么想的，这是最糟糕的事，他明白崩溃、以及被世界抨击的感觉，但他得内心深处有种类似于背叛的东西，他的双手在身侧颤抖，该死的，他想要那杯酒。

“挪一边儿去。”另一个Tony命令道，他拿起酒杯和酒瓶子，走向水槽。Tony看着他把酒都倒进了排水道里。他花了全部的自制力，才没有去抓住他、阻止他、把酒瓶子塞嘴里。

另一个Tony再一次开口。“省省吧，”Tony说，“但声明一下，你没有改变我的心。”

“那是个很混账的行为，而且不是你应得的。”

Tony凝视着他。“我说了，省省吧。”他叹气。现在他们两个都别想睡了。“我要回工作室去了，你应该跟我一起过去。”

他走了出去，另一个他跟在他身后。

 

*

 

“嘿，Tony。”Steve的声音在工作室里很响亮。Tony从手里倒腾着的另一个Tony的手甲那里抬起眼，看见他捧着一个盛有两个咖啡杯和一个纸袋的托盘。“我给你们带来了百吉饼。”Steve说。

Tony惊讶地扬起眼眉。“谢谢。”他说道。他把工具放了下来，在T恤衫上擦了擦手。

“另一个你在哪儿呢？”

“在洗澡。”Tony朝Steve走来，拿起其中一杯咖啡。“你是救星啊，Steve。”他小心地不要提到上次Steve在他工作的时候给他带吃的是多久之前的事。这在以前很平常，甚至是日常，但入侵引起了人们的注意，就像大多数其他事情一样。

Steve露出微笑。“你和咖啡，”他几近温柔地说道，然后变得严肃起来。“听着，Tony——我知道我们一直在争吵，我很想念那些我们没在争吵的时光。”

Tony注视着咖啡。“我们不能就这么回到过去，”他说，“我知道我做了什么。”

“你真的不需要再提醒我，”Steve说出，“但我在尝试向前迈进。和我一起尝试吧。”

他不值得。他不明白Steve为什么要这么做。他想要他们再一次能够自在地相处，但他再一次伤害Steve也只是时间关系。他不能让自己那么做。

他希望事情能更简单一点。

“我是这么想的，如果我们能够逆转极性——”Tony的二重身的声音弱了下去，“我打扰到你们了吗？”

Tony转过身，看见他站在门口。

“没有，”Steve说道，“我只是给你们俩带早餐来了。”他把纸袋和另一杯咖啡放到Tony右侧的桌子上。

另一个Tony侧了侧头。“那是百吉饼吗？”他不确定地问道，显然陷入了自己的回忆当中。

他们都一团糟，两人都是，Tony想。

“那我就先走了。”Steve说道。

Tony想让他留下来，或者去抓住他的手，让他待在身边。

他没有这么做。

 

*

 

Tony不太喜欢待在客厅。目前并没有一支队伍住在大厦里，而且经常感到空虚；他在那里偶遇Steve的那几次仅仅是尴尬。但尽管他很喜爱自己的工作室，试着去找准如何穿越到另一个宇宙已经快要把他弄疯了，每一次的扫描都在告诉他这是不可能的事，但同时也是对另一个Tony绝对是从另一个宇宙来的肯定。Tony确信自己漏掉了什么显而易见的东西，然而他就是找不到。

“你在这里，”另一个Tony走进客厅，“你对我感到厌烦了吗？”

“对没能找到答案感到厌烦了。”Tony实诚地应答了。

“我现在能帮忙了。”另一个Tony笑道。

Tony站了起来：“你修好你的战甲了吗？”

另一个他没有出声应答，只是点了点他的弧形反应堆，然后他的战甲就从中流出来了，看着像液态的金属在一瞬间就覆盖了他的全身。

Tony注视着它，都没有去试着掩饰自己的迷恋。“这真是太棒了，”他说的。他靠近并触碰了战甲。它很光滑、又温暖、并且很坚硬，这让他的手指感到一种刺痛的感觉。Tony并非从未见过战甲穿在别人身上——毕竟他给Pepper和Rhodey都造过战甲，但那些都是他自己设计的。他面前的这套则不一样，既相似又不同。他让自己的手缓缓落到胸甲处。

“我很高兴看到你这么欣赏。”另一个他说道，面甲升了上去。战甲变形了：一双蝴蝶似的翅膀出现在后背，可能是辅助空中部署的，然后它们缩了回去，变成单独的空气炮，然后再回到战甲主体，像是什么都没改变过一样。

“这可真够火辣的。”Tony说道，眼睛睁得大大的。

“的确是。”另一个Tony嘟囔道，然后战甲就不见了，接着Tony发现自己的双手正放在了他的二重身的腰上。

“噢嘢。”他说道，然后亲吻了他。

没有穿着战甲，另一个Tony稍微矮一点。他饥渴地吻了回去，他的胡子摩擦着Tony的嘴。Tony紧紧地抓住了他的胳膊，然后后退了几步。当他感觉到沙发就在膝盖后方，他就半坐下半倒了下去，连带着另一个他一起。另一个男人跨坐在他身上，一只手滑到Tony衣服下。Tony弓起身子。

有人发出一声喘息。

Tony花了一阵子才意识到这并不是来自他们任何一个人的。

一只手搂着另一个他的腰，把他抱紧，他抬起眼。

Steve就站在打开的门口，双眼睁大，双手抓住门框，用力到裂了。

“我很抱歉。”Steve终于用紧绷的声音说道，然后关上了门。

Tony把头转了回去。

“你正弄疼我。”另一个他说道，Tony这才发现自己的手指正深陷他的腰部，非常用力。

“对不起。”他说道。

“别担心，”另一个Tony小心地低头看向他，“你不追过去吗？”

Tony用一只手捂着眼睛：“这又有什么意义呢？”

另一个Tony不相信地摇头。他倾下身，快速地在Tony的嘴唇上落下一吻。“另一个我，你有时候真的挺笨的。”他说道，站起了身。

Tony注视着他：“我们可以在卧室继续。”

“在你想着你的Steve的时候？”另一个Tony扬起一边眉毛，“这不关我的事，但我要跟他谈谈。这么说吧，我有一个独特的观点。”

Tony应该去阻止他的，他相当肯定，但是……那个主意有些诱人。在这种时候，另一个他很难再和Steve把事情弄得更糟了。

他看着另一个Tony抚平了自己的衣服、离开了，然后叹了口气。

反正他也永远不会得到Steve。而且他想要和另一个自己——一个从定义上了解他就像他了解自己一样的人——有一个快乐和亲密的时刻。

但Steve在打断他们的时候，看上去并没有生气，连惊讶都没有，更像是……后悔，嫉妒。

而这一点都说不通。

 

*

 

Tony很乐意回去跟多重宇宙的他——或者说，这里的他——亲热，但他的二重身在面对有关自己的Steve的问题时就显得尤为盲目，好吧，Tony不能就这么无视掉。尽管跟任何一个Steve聊天的前景都很可怕。

“Steve！”他迫使自己喊出来；他想说出口的不是Rogers。

那个男人在走廊末尾停住，谨慎地转过身来。

“不好意思，我不是你的Tony。”Tony说道。

“我能看出来，”Steve回道，“听着，我不是故意打断你们的，你可以回到他那里，这轮不到我去——”

“啊-哈，”Tony说道，迈步朝他走近。他强迫自己稳住呼吸。这个Steve没有伤了他的心，象征性以及字面意义上的，当他把盾牌猛地砸向他的胸甲，震碎了他的肋骨，让他再一次需要安上弧形反应堆。

这不是他。

“Tony？”Steve让声音保持平稳，“你还好吗？”

Tony点头，他正为自己感到生气。“我想要谈谈。”他说道，但他已经能预见，这不是一件简单的事，即使是站在这个人旁边已经让他难以呼吸了。

他自己和这个世界的Tony，两人并不是那么的相似。这里的Tony更高一些，而且眼睛是蓝色的，Tony要说的话，这在他身上很好看。但这个宇宙的Steve……除了看上去略微年长，他几乎跟Tony的Steve一模一样，高大、强壮、并且泰然自若。

Steve点头，往后退了一步。“你看上去像是濒临恐慌发作。”他几乎是温柔地说道。

“你为什么要在乎？我不是你的Tony。”

Steve悲伤地笑了起来。“也许我不喜欢任何一个Tony处于痛苦当中，”他说，“你显然没有对自己的身份说谎，所以我保证，我不会伤害你的。”

Tony讨厌表现得如此明显，讨厌那个完全不了解他的男人如此轻易地就猜测出他正在害怕，还有最重要的，是他讨厌他是这么的不能相信他。

“角落那边有一间空房，”Steve说，“我们在那里谈吧，我去给你倒点水。”

Tony点头，听着他的话，为自己感到嫉妒而更加讨厌自己。

这里有一个Steve，被他的Tony超乎任何想象地伤害过，但仍然还是如此关心着他。

Tony是否曾经也有过拥有类似这些的机会呢？还是说，在西伯利亚之前，Steve似乎每天向他更加接近，全部只是一个谎言？

他吸气又呼出，试着跟着Rhodey教过他的技巧去稳定呼吸，然后缓慢地朝房间走去。房间很宽敞，里面有一张沙发和一台电视，没有任何私人物品和装饰，而这种压迫情绪、寒冷且如同酒店房间一样的不带个人色彩，有助于Tony。等到Steve手里带着一杯凉水回来，他几乎已经完全平静下来了。

Tony几下就把水喝完了。“谢了。”他说道。

Steve点头：“所以，你想要谈谈。”

“关于你的，”Tony坦诚，“你和你的Tony是怎么回事？”

Steve咬着牙，看向别处：“他——”

“我知道他做了什么，”Tony说，“但你原本可以把他赶出去。你原本可以离开。”

“我不可以。”Steve不带感情地指正道。

“而你还说Tony亲吻谁都不关你的事，这对我来说有点奇怪，不然你为什么会嫉妒？”

Steve咳嗽一声：“我——”

“他背叛了你，”Tony抢过话头，“而你还在乎。”

Steve沉重地坐在一张椅子上：“你真的不用跟我说我是怎么想的，我自己很清楚。”

Tony吹了声口哨：“我以为会有否认呢。那么……”

“不要多管。”Steve尖锐地说道。

“他认为你恨他。”Tony回击道，“这是你想要的吗？”

“我也认为我恨他。”Steve很快地承认道。

Tony叹了口气，他把手指放到弧形反应堆处，只是为了确保它还在原处，这是个不符合任何逻辑的动作。“我的Steve——如果他告诉我真相，我们现在的处境可能会更好。”

然而他们没有，因为无论在不在一起，他们都打不赢灭霸。死在Steve身侧会不会比在一个遥远的星球上被捅要更好呢？

是的，Tony心想，这样是更好。但现在跟他无关，这是关于他的二重身的事，后者可以毫不夸张地说是拯救了他的性命，比起Tony，他更加对做自己感到驾轻就熟，他仍然是如此的彻底破碎，他应该得到一些幸福。Tony知道他很自私，然而如果他能拥有幸福结局的机会已经不再，他至少能够帮助另一个自己。

Steve看着他。“在你的世界里，”他轻声说道，“我伤害了你。”这不是一个问句。

Tony也就点点头。“在这里的另一个我，他都不能想象你会伤害他。”这很是惊人，这里的Tony居然如此信任他的Steve，而他们甚至都还没到能对话的阶段。

“他不记得了，”Steve压低声音说道，“他利用了我，我不能原谅他，但我做了同样的事。”

“所以每一个你都是个伪君子。”Tony评论道。他有在惊讶吗？

Steve没有为自己辩护。他看向远方。“我们进行了一场战争，”他说，“我利用了他的信任，我差点就杀了他。”

Tony的胸腔隐隐作痛，寒冷蔓延全身。他强迫自己继续聆听。

“然后——事情发生了。他以为我死了。我被告知，这差点就毁了他。”他用手指按住太阳穴，“他抹掉了自己的记忆。”

“噢，这是他的一个爱好吗？”Tony说道，试着去理清楚这些事。他刚刚了解到的关于这个世界的某些事很不合理，他感觉自己不得不去接受这些，因为尝试去解释就像是试着去理解埃舍尔的画。

Steve注视着他，Tony的脑海里出现一丝恐惧，警告着他，Steve能够对他做的事。

为什么现在这仍然重要？

“我不知道我的——来自我的世界的那个Steve是否还活着。”Tony终于承认道。

Steve看上去并没有感到惊讶。在他们大声嚷嚷的争吵之间，他的Tony跟他说过关于他的世界的事了吗？

“他对你做了什么？”片刻之后，Steve问道，Tony闭上眼睛，娓娓道来。

如果他重复的次数够多，就能够不再疼痛了。在他回想起全部、叙说完毕之后，他的声音都沙哑了：法案、战斗、西伯利亚、他做过的事、还有Steve做过的事。但他没有说出弧形反应堆的真相。

“我很抱歉，”Steve在结束之后轻声说道，“我也对我的Tony说谎了，但我无法想象去隐瞒那样的事。”

Tony摇了摇头。“我们别往那里去吧。”他说道。他和Steve都犯过错，但这是他们之间的事，跟另一个宇宙的他们无关。他们之间的相似之处仅此而已。

“问题是，”Steve说，“我觉得，到如今，我能够辨认出来Tony Stark有所隐瞒。”

Tony急剧地看着他。“我没有——”

“你第一次见到我的时候就捂着你的反应堆，”Steve说，“现在也是。”

Tony震惊地垂下手，他都没有意识到自己的动作。“这个不像是你的Tony的那个反应堆。”他说道，回避着问题。

“但它们的用途是一样的。”Steve听上去很肯定。

“行，”Tony厉声说道，“你想听是吧。他——你用你的盾牌猛击我的胸口，然后我的心脏衰竭了。现在高兴了？”

但现在Steve看起来跟Tony打了他似的，像是他过问时并不知道答案一样，或者更可能是他希望这是错的。

“Tony说你的世界就像是他最糟糕的噩梦，”他说，“但这也像我的噩梦。”

“所有的一切，”Tony说，“而我仍然希望他没有离开，希望他会足够在乎。”

“我无法想象我的人生没有Tony，”Steve呢喃道，“从冰里出来之后，他就一直是我身边不变的那个人，即便是在我们相互争斗的时候。我不认为另一个我在这一点上会很不一样。”

“那你能够原谅他吗？”Tony问道，但他在想着自己和他的Steve。

这个Steve，属于他们身处的这个世界，悲伤地笑着。“我不知道，”他说，“但我希望如此。我想要原谅他。”

 

*

 

那天经历了情感过山车之后，Tony渴望喝一杯。当然，他在欺骗自己；他几乎每天都渴望喝一杯，尤其在西伯利亚之后，当止痛药的药效过了之后，Peter死在他怀里的记忆几乎让他无法忍受。

这不是一个好的征兆，而他也清楚。早在他去找威士忌、给自己倒了一杯酒的那个晚上，他就已经知道了。

他走向Tony的卧室，敲了敲门框。这里的Tony立刻就从平板上抬起头来。

“你是怎么做到的，另一个我？”Tony轻声问道，“不再喝酒？”

“我失去了一切，”另一个Tony回道，“但我不推荐我的方法。”

Tony看着自己的双手。应对着世界，清醒，似乎太多了。

“你每天都在做决定，”另一个Tony说，“你得变得固执。”他偏倚地笑着。“然后再一次，你是我，我觉得你能搞定。”

“我会尝试的。”Tony许诺道。

一部分的他想要再次去亲吻另一个自己，继续行早些时候被Steve打断之事，将自己沉溺于此，以一种遗忘的形式去填补另外一种。另一部分就想知道，这是否对他们任何一个都公平。

一阵手机铃声响起，在夜晚格外刺耳。

这里的Tony几乎是跳了起来，从床头柜抓起手机，放到耳边。“怎么了，Stephen？当然，过来——如果你必须要这么做的话——嘿，另一个我，你对空间传送感觉——”

Tony没有听到更多，但已经足以给他解释到底发生什么事了。在一段无法辨别的时间内，一切都变得黑暗，当他能再次看见、并且站在某个坚硬的地方时，他正处于一个看上去像是巫师工房的地方。

估计也是，因为Stephen Strange——不是为Tony牺牲了自己的那个——正站在房间中央。

而站在他旁边的，是Steve Rogers，就是Tony说服自己他肯定是死了、几乎在哀悼的那个；就是他如此害怕再次看见的那个，就是Tony需要见到才能使自己心安的那个。

这是意味着家的那个Steve，尽管这个家早已失去。

“Tony。”Steve说。

“Rogers。”Tony没有走过去。他强迫自己把双手一直垂在身侧，尽管他现在想做的就是覆上弧形反应堆，然后启动战甲，完美地让自己安全地远离这里。

但这可能只是一场幻觉。灭霸曾用他的一部分战甲捅伤了他，Steve能够做到同样的事。

Tony没有为此做好准备。

另一个他往前一步，站在Tony和Steve之间。“这可真是意外啊，Stephen。”他说。

“我也这么觉得。”Strange说道。他的声音很不一样，一点英国口音都没有，但他的脸是一样的，Tony不得不让指甲深陷掌心。他仍然不理解，为什么Strange要救他的性命，然后毁了他们全部，但这个人不会有答案。

还有Steve是怎么到这里来的？

他穿着日常的衣服而不是制服。他看上去很苍白、衣衫褴褛的，一脸胡子完全不像他自己。他还活着，如同奇迹真的存在。

而Tony完全不知道该怎么做出反应。

“还记得你很讨厌的那些粘液怪吗？”Strange问道。

“我得清洁我的战甲整整三遍。”另一个Tony嫌弃地说道。

“我跟你说过，它本应无法穿越来到我们的维度。你清楚你自己在入侵之后对于多维度穿越的那些问题，然而我们有一位美国队长和一位钢铁侠从另一个世界来到了这里。”

“同一个世界，”Tony说，“没错吧？”他忽然感到焦虑。如果这并不是他的Steve呢？如果他们只是看着像对方的Steve和Tony呢？如果——

Stephen用手做了个动作，鲜艳的光亮吞没了房间里的一切：亮蓝色的是另一个Tony和Strange，红色的则是Steve和Tony。他们周围的架子上散落在各种各样的东西，它们都是彩虹的颜色。

“地球-199999，你们都是。”Strange确认道，Tony的双腿因为松懈软了下来。

“噢感谢老天。”Steve松了口气。

不过Strange皱着眉头。“你身上还有更多的魔力。”他指着Tony说道。

“你在告诉我，是魔法把我们带到这里来的？”Tony畏缩了一下。

“有可能，”Strange颔首，“或者说只把你带了过来，给其他的干扰做出了条通道。”

Tony再次短暂地看向Steve。Steve知道任何发生在他身上的事吗？他也有跟灭霸战斗过吗，还是说他只是不得不看着半个世界消亡，却不知道原因？

“我遇见过我那边的Stephen Strange，”Tony说道，声音微微颤抖着，“他像你一样，有这个护符，里面是时间宝石。”

Strange皱眉。“无限宝石已经不在了，”他说，“而且这个从来都不是其中一个。”

他在为了保护它而说谎吗？这边难道连魔法制品都不一样？

“它们在我的世界里还存在着，”Tony继续说下去，“灭霸想要收集它们。你——那个Strange，他说他是时间宝石的守护者，我们在灭霸的星球打了一架，我看见他能够对地球做的事，我想要拯救它。”然而他失败了，彻底的失败。“Strange说，他看见唯一能打败灭霸的方法。但接着灭霸要杀我，Strange用时间宝石交换了我的性命。”

他不想看向Steve。他不像看见Steve意识到发生的这一切都是他的错的那个瞬间。“然后灭霸消失了。他肯定得到了最后的宝石，因为他得到他想要的了，半个宇宙都没了。”

“包括了你那边的那个Strange。”Strange说道。

Tony点头，没有去想Peter紧紧地靠在他的怀里，慢慢地变成灰烬。他不能。但他还能想着别人，他笔直看向Steve：“Rhodey和Pepper……？”

“他们还活着。”Steve说道，Tony可以从纯粹的解脱中抽泣。

“如果另一个我为了救你献出了石头，”Strange说道，眼睛对上Tony的，“那就意味着，灭霸能被打败的那个情景，就是你还活着的那个。”

Tony后退了一步，脚步摇晃，他瞬间的晕眩消失了。不，这不能是他。这太沉重了。他们已经输了，他不能再肩负起如此大的责任、这么多的愧疚。

“已经没用了，”他逼自己说，“灭霸已经得到他想要的了。”

他感觉到有人触碰了他；是另一个他，用一只温暖的手把他稳住。“无限手套，”这里的Tony轻声说道，“我跟你说过的。”

Strange缓慢地点了点头：“我们世界的Tony Stark仍然是唯一一个能成功使用它的人类。”他说。

“我没用它做什么。”另一个Tony在Tony转过头来注视着他时说道。

“现在你倒谦虚了，”Strange咯咯笑道，“不，我觉得这肯定是另一个我所看到的。”

“灭霸来到过地球，”Steve低声说道，“我们没能保住宝石，但当他得手之后，他就这么离开了，”他听上去很痛苦，“然后人们就开始死去。”

“我们没能阻止他得到宝石，”Tony说，“现在他有着完整的无限手套，我们又要怎样才能把它们夺回来呢？”

“他不会预料到的，”Steve说道，“复仇者就是为了对抗那些不可能的事而建立的。”

“已经没有复仇者了！”Tony大喊。

即便队伍里有其他人奇迹般地存活了，队伍本身在灭霸之前就已经七零八落。

Tony没有看见出路。

“嘿，另一个我，”他的二重身说道，“复仇者并没有真正消失，只要有人仍然愿意去做正确的事——甚至连他们能否记住名字都不重要。复仇者就是希望。”

Tony甩掉他的手。“我做不到，”他说道，羞愧灼烧着他的双眼，“我做不到，好吧，我——”

“能做到，”Steve大声地说，“我们一起。”

Tony愣住了。“轮不到你说这话。”他厉声道。

Steve没有让步：“你看见其他方法了吗？”

“也许我们应该让你们单独谈谈。”另一个Tony说。

Tony瞪着他：“就像你跟你的Steve那样谈？”

最糟糕的是，Tony打心底里知道他们是对的，这是唯一的方法。他得再次相信Steve，他们得再次前往太空，再次面对灭霸，然后从他那里争夺无限宝石，死不罢休。

但Tony害怕了。

有人会想，在活过世界末日之后，他不会再有什么可怕的了，但这就是他害怕的，那些缠绕他多年的梦魇，他不够坚强，无法去面对它们。

然而，他不得不坚强起来。他是钢铁侠，他得去帮助他的世界。这不是一个选项。

“好吧。”他说道，感觉身边好像筑起了墙壁，“我们就去太空，试着给灭霸一个惊喜，没什么大不了的。”如果他听上去竭嘶底里，他真的觉得没有人能够怪他。

Steve是松了口气的表情。

“我们要怎么样才能回到我们的世界？”他问道。

“用魔法，”Strange说，“很复杂又耗时的魔法，我需要至少一天的时间去准备咒语。就像我说的，这种穿越本不可能发生。”

“没错，”另一个Tony说道，“那就先回大厦吧？”

 

*

 

和另一个Tony以及Steve站在大厦的客厅里，Tony知道自己得再做一个决定。

“那我们就谈谈吧。”他说道，朝Steve点头。

另一个Tony拍了拍他的背。“我就在工作室里。”他说。

“消息量……太多了。”只剩他们两个人的时候，Steve开口。他的肩膀塌了下来，就像是他脱下了面具，像是他不想在Tony身边带上伪装。

你知道吗，Tony曾问过，然后结果是，Steve一直都在装样子。

但Tony已经在这里好几天了，已经习惯了不同宇宙的概念，已经开始并舍弃了无数的计划。“你来这里多久了？”他问道。

“几个小时，”Steve声音发紧，“那个人——Strange——给我解释了不同的宇宙。在遇见Thor之后就已经没什么了，对吧？但看见两个你还是很奇怪。”

“没错，”Tony说，“很抱歉灭霸没把我也给灭了。”

Steve一脸奇怪地看着他。“这完全不是我的意思。”他说道，弯起双手，“我为你哀悼过，Tony，”片刻之后他开口，声音破碎，“我坚持下去，是因为有人得去照顾那些幸存者，而你不在那里，你有好几个月没出现了，但至少我知道你还好——”

“我不好。”Tony的话甚至让他自己都感到惊讶。

Steve看向别处。“好吧，”他说，“我很抱歉。”

Tony缓慢地呼出气。“我知道。”他的心中在胸腔疯狂地跳动着，“我们得合作。”说起来容易做起来难。

“Tony，”Steve说，“当我看见你还活着——我觉得这是我在西伯利亚过后第一次感到开心。”自从你离开之后，Tony这么想，没有说出口。

“我不知道自己的感觉，”Tony承认道，“之前，Steve，我以为我们有了一定的进展。”他没有把这当成一个问题，因为很有可能他不想听见答案。

“的确如此，”Steve呼吸，而且这让事情变得更好，也变得更糟。

这没有改变Steve曾说谎的事实。这没有改变他离开了的事实。

但Tony也有过Steve没有阻止他的噩梦，那些他杀了Barnes、然后看向镜子只看到一个杀人犯的噩梦。Steve在这一方面拯救了他，尽管他在其他方面都让他失望了。

Tony想到另一个自己，绝望地爱着他的Steve，然而却也背叛了他。

没有什么是容易的。

“先说好了，Steve，”他说道，Steve的名字轻易地、流利地在他的舌头上翻动着，之前他从未这样叫过他。是时候作出改变了，他想，“我也很高兴你还活着。”

Steve的笑容轻微而欣慰，就像是很多年前他们拯救了纽约之后，Tony第一次看见的那个笑容。

 

*

 

午餐就很尴尬了。他们坐在一张对于四个人来说太大的桌子旁，每个人都拿着一盘中餐外卖，并且试着不要盯着对方。

“Steve，来认识一下Steve。”Tony的二重身说道，然后两个人握了握手，虽然另一个Steve没有看上去很高兴。

“你那边世界的人都开始搬过来了吗？”他问道。

“一半的人都死了。”Steve皱着眉头回道。

Tony和另外一个他交换了下眼神。似乎这两个Steve扮演开心队友的表现更差。谁会想到呢？

“Strange很快就会把他们送回去。”另一个Tony说道。他听上去几乎是带着歉意的，而且他的Steve的确在听到那个名字之后感到愤怒。

“然后呢？”另一个Steve问道，“你回到一个被灭霸毁灭的世界，你有计划吗？”

Tony放下筷子，他忽然就不饿了。

“灭霸没有料到我们会来，”Tony的Steve很肯定地说道，Tony知道他其实并没有感到确信。“一小支能从他那里夺走无限手套的队伍。”

另一个Steve脸色发白。“不行。”他咆哮道。

“Steve，这是——”另一个Tony尝试打断他。

“你一定不能使用手套。”另一个Steve说道，专注地凝视着自己的二重身。

Tony皱眉：“你有什么其他建议？”

Steve把视线转到他身上，Tony很惊讶地看见他在害怕。“你能用它，”他说，“他不能。”

“是啊，计划就是这样。”Tony说，“即使我不喜欢这样，但是……”

“你能做到。”另一个Steve说，如果Tony不知道这话是朝这个世界的Tony说的话，他会被Steve声音里深深的信念所折服，真的。Strange说过，他曾成功地使用过手套。

“Steve，”另一个Tony说道，“你知道这不是你的错。手套不能在另一个宇宙里使用，我们也永远不应该去尝试。”

“我就身处在这个宇宙当中，”Steve说，“如果你尝试，也许能起作用。”

“这。不是。你的。错。”Tony的二重身重复道，“你可以责怪我没能找到另一个方法，但无限手套的损毁不是任何人的错。”

Tony感觉昏了头。当他们说无限手套被摧毁，他以为那是故意的，为了从灭霸手里拯救他们的世界。显然这不是那么一回事。

另一个Steve和Tony互相看着对方，正进行着某种无声的交流。

Steve，来自他的世界的那个，短暂地触碰了Tony的手腕。“我知道你能做到。”他轻声说道，“我做不到，我一点都不惊讶。”

Tony同样会反驳，但另一个他貌似能把这个搞定。

“你是我认识的最好的人。”他用坚定的声线跟他的Steve说道，“如果有其他人尝试做你做过的事，无限宝石也会碎裂，而你并不会责怪那个人。不一样的是，其他人从一开始就可能无法达成目标。”

另一个Steve则不相信地怒吼：“要我提醒你做过的——”

另一个Tony闭上眼，仿佛很痛苦：“那不是因为手套。”

另一个Steve显然在让自己平静下来。“算了，”他说，“我跟你说过我要向前看，我说话算话。”

“是的，”另一个Tony说，“没错。”

这个世界的Steve看回Tony：“我仍然相信你会拯救你的世界。”他说。

这是鼓励的意思，Tony知道，但他只是叹了口气，往后靠向椅背。“是啊，这没什么大不了的。”他嘟囔着，然后站起身，“我会在工作室里。”

他的Steve看着想要说点什么，但Tony没有等他说出口。他逃离了这个房间。

 

*

 

“感觉如何？”Tony的二重身在不久之后走近工作室。

“我跟我的那个聊过了，在这顿可口的午餐之前，”Tony无视问题，“轮到你了。”

另一个他叹气。“你知道的，”他说，“我找不到解决的方法是因为有该死的魔法参和，这让我感觉好多了，但同样，我讨厌魔法。”

Tony翻了个白眼。“你不能转移话题。”

“你刚刚才这么干呢。”他提醒道。

“是的，现在，回到你的Steve的问题上。”Tony瞪着他。

另一个Tony叹气。“我知道你也跟我的Steve谈过，”他终于开口，“我对他做过的事，没什么能弥补的。”

“他前一天才给你带过咖啡。”Tony怀疑地说道。

“他不应该这么做。”另一个Tony厉声说道。

Tony微闭起眼。“等等，这是你自我惩罚的方式吗？因为你不值得他而把他推开？因为你比他清楚他想要的是什么？”他也有过这样的处境，当他以为弧形反应堆要把他杀死的时候，他对Rhodey和Pepper做过同样的事。他在为了保护他的朋友们而把他们推开这件事上可是个专家。

“你比我更清楚他的感受。”

“是啊，”Tony同意道，“而且这很艰难，我不知道自己能不能做到，但我想把它抛在脑后。”

“我在冰里找到了他，”另一个他沉思着说道，眼神涣散，“我一直在说，那一天是我人生当中最好的日子，但我想，这肯定是他最糟糕的一天。”他叹气，“我说过，我在这里，是因为他想这样，但其实是因为我很自私。这不是说我从未做过伤害他的事，我想要的是待在他的身边。”

“你应该告诉他的。”Tony说，“顺带一提，我不敢相信你让我提供情感建议，我可是有着一串糟糕的历史。”

“我没有让你这么做，”另一个Tony回道，“是你主观地让我们去谈谈。”

“你救了我的命，”Tony提醒他，“你在帮我拯救我的世界。”

“你会做同样的事，”他的二重身回道，就像他在整个混乱之初所做的那样。

“没错，”Tony轻易就承认了，“但如果我们的处境是反过来的话，我很肯定你也会尝试帮我的。”

另一个他做了个不表态的动作，但这并没有糊弄到Tony。

他们在最糟糕的情况相遇了，但Tony不会后悔。在某种程度上，看到在另一个世界的他的生活是如此的不同却又那么的相似，很令人着迷；看到一个版本的他，犯了连他都无法想象的大错，却能够做到戒掉酒瘾，同样如此。

而且，Tony真正想要的，是在他不得不去再次面对这个世界之前，片刻的安慰和喜悦。

“你知道，Strange很快就会把我送回去了。”Tony说。

另一个Tony显然已经懂得他话里的意思，顺势他上下打量着他。“是吗？”他懒洋洋地说道，声音更加的低沉。

他们并非完全一样，所以Tony告诉自己，这并不算自恋，他跨过两人之间的距离，然后把另一个自己拉进一个吻。

（但他们足够地相似，能清楚知道对方想要的是什么。）

 

*

 

第二天一早，Tony跟着另一个他来到厨房，结果却只看到互相怒目而视的两个Steve。

他感觉到一瞬间的不安；一场对话远远不足以完全让他跟他的Steve重归于好，但至少他已经能够忘却，而且那种想要躲在战甲里的强烈冲动已经不复存在了。

“嗨，Tony。”他的Steve说道。

“我该过问吗？”Tony指了指他们两人。

“我们很好，”另一个Steve回道，“嗨，Tony。”

“是——啊，”这里的Tony说道，“你不赞同我的时候通常就会露出这样的表情。”

Tony有一个很可怕的猜测。如果他和Tony谈论过他们的Steve，这会不会意味着他们的Steve也谈论过他们呢？

Tony不想知道。

“我需要咖啡。”他说。

“食物，不只是咖啡。”另一个Steve说道，起身给他们拿了两个马克杯。这让Tony感到惊讶，另一个Steve和Tony会吵架、朝对方大吼，于此同时两人在一起生活的时候互相思念，然后转过身又像一家人一样分享食物，如同其他事都没发生过一般。

细想一下，Tony并不知道他们互相认识了多久。他很确定已经有很长一段时间了，他们对彼此的关系太协调了。

他的Steve也站了起来。“能跟我到阳台一下吗？”他问道。

Tony渴望地看着咖啡机的方向，机器仍然在加热水温。

Steve笑了。“给你，我的没喝过。”他说。

Tony那过被子一饮而下，然后带着一丝犹豫跟着Steve走了出去。比起理清他和Steve之间的乱子，跟另一个Tony待在一起要轻松得多。但他还是得去做，毕竟已经开了个头。

而且也许另一个他也会用这段时间跟他的Steve聊聊。但这根本不可能。

“我才意识到，”Steve说，“这就像是中场休息，在我们不得不行动之前的短暂的平和。”

Tony也有这样的想法，当他在这里醒过来、并且意识到自己并不能立刻回去的时候。他现在有关于自己的世界的问题，Steve会知道答案的那些，但他问不出口。不过他很快就能亲眼看见，也许只在几个小时之后。他有这个世界关于灭霸和相关问题的数据拷贝，他已经尽可能地去阅读过了，他们能够和幸存者们一起制定一个计划。共同作战，这一次没有任何秘密。

“我知道，”他说，“事实上我很高兴自己来到了这里。”尽管他对此感到相当的愧疚。

“我为你感到高兴，”Steve轻声说道，“Tony，如果我们要这么做的话——如果我们一起的话。”

“我们会的。”Tony打断他，因为他们现在需要达成一致。

“这是为了灭霸。”Steve说，“我明白。”

Tony感到一阵寒冷。“你明白什么了。”他说。

“不然你不会跟我合作的，是吧？所以——事情结束之后，我会离开。如果这是你想要的。”

“操，Steve。”Tony甚至都不知道该说什么，“我们不能像那样干。我不能像那样干。”

Steve皱眉。

“我们会一起战斗，”Tony说，“我们会一起胜利。”他不能让自己作他想。“然后，然后我希望我们两个能一直在一起。但我不能和你站在这里，在我不知道我们是否都能存活下来的情况下做出承诺。”

操控现实是一件很麻烦的事，另一个他曾经说过，Tony或多或少也能猜得出来。他不知道他们会牺牲什么来结束这一切。他是个未来学家，但现在他无法规划可能永远不会开始的未来。

“噢，”Steve说，“Tony，我——”

Tony摇了摇头，他知道Steve现在明白了，他不需要那些话。他们会拯救世界，他能这么相信着。但Tony也想要他们都能活下来，而这感觉就像是一个奇迹。

当Steve抱着他，他无法从紧绷中松弛下来，但他几乎是立刻就意识到Steve像是在安慰自己一样安慰着他，如同Steve现在需要他。

Tony紧紧地抱了回去。

也许他们很破碎，依靠着对方的话，他们能成功的。

 

*

 

一段时间之后，他们朝厨房走回去。Tony感觉平静多了，也许是听天由命。他现在知道自己该走的道路。

一声巨大的声响从厨房传来，Tony加快了脚步。

然后他站在门口，伸出手拦住了Steve。

地面上有一个碎掉的咖啡马克杯，可能这就是Tony听到的声音的来源。这个世界的Steve和Tony在厨房里，一点都没注意到它，他们同样也没注意到Tony和Steve回来了。

Steve把Tony抵在墙上，一只手抓住他的手腕高举过头，无法呼吸般地亲吻着他。Tony的一条腿钩住了Steve的膝盖，像是要尽可能地让他贴近自己。从两人处传来轻微极度渴望的声音，虽然他们都还穿着衣服，Tony有种自己在偷窥的感觉。

昨天他的双手的嘴唇都曾触碰过那个Tony，但他们并没有越过单纯享乐的那条界限，这个世界的Steve和Tony两人之间远在此智商，简直无法描述。

他轻轻地走了出去，穿过客厅回到阳台，绝对不去妨碍他们。他的Steve貌似同意这一点，因为他跟在了Tony身后，同样地安静，像是任何一点风吹草动都能夺走另一个Steve和Tony在对方身上的注意力。

“嗯。”Steve说道。

“你不能跟我说你对此感到惊讶。”Tony说道，但他知道这不是Steve的问题。

看见这个世界的Tony和Steve如此缠绵……Tony热诚地希望着，这可能会是他，他还有可能跟Steve发展到那一步。而他现在所希望的，也是Steve的感受。

“如果我们存活下来的话。”Steve说。

“如果我们存活下来的话。”Tony应道。

 

*

 

Strange在晚上联系了他们。这里的Tony从Steve的卧室再次露面，穿着过大的、上面有白色星星花纹的衣服，看上去比Tony所见过的都要开心，尽管他试着表现得很严肃，举起电话说Strange很快就会把他们传送到他的工房。

“所以你们的确谈过了。”Tony朝他微笑。

“谈只是其中一种说法，”另一个Tony大笑着说，“我会想你的。祝你好运，Tony。”

“谢了。”Tony说，“我们把事情结束之后——如果无限手套能真的把所有人带回来——我不太了解我的Strange，我真的只在这场灾难之前才遇见他。但也许他能够给你发送一条信息。”

“我很期待。”另一个Tony说道。他的Steve在走廊加入他们，同样地开心和放松，但他朝Tony皱眉。

“你能和你的Steve相处好吗？”他问道。

Tony耸耸肩。“我们会努力的，”他说道，这是他唯一能确定的事。他会做最大的努力。

他的Steve是最后一个过来的，他带着一脸清晰的渴望地看着站在一起的另一个Steve和Tony，然后才调整自己的表情。

另一个Tony的手机响了，然后他接通电话：“是的，我们四个都在。谢了——”

一阵黑暗，一阵虚无，然后世界再次变得真实。Tony畏缩了一下，瞬间传送真不是他的爱好。

“咒语准备好了，”Strange说道，“我希望我能给你们提供更多的帮助。”

“你正在把我们送回家，”Steve说，“这已经足够了。”

Tony同意地点头。

Tony的二重身用手搭抓过Tony的手腕，把他往后拉了一下，然后在他的嘴唇上轻轻落下一吻。“给灭霸一顿狠的，复仇者。”他说。

“当然啦。”Tony回道。他预料另一个Steve会对他生气，但是他发现自己正用深色的眼睛看着他们。如果Tony不是正要去打一场无法取胜的仗的话，这定是很有趣。

Strange笑了笑：“现在准备好了吗？”

“行了。”Tony说道，他站到自己的Steve身旁。当Steve牵住他的手，他并没有紧张，他只是同样捏了捏Steve的手。

同生共死，仅此而已。

Strange一定是释放了咒语，因为虚无的感觉再一次出现——除了这一次他仍然牵着Steve的手。

接着他们站在了瓦坎达，Rhodey正朝他们跑来，Tony意识到，自己回到家了。

然后他就要去拯救这个家。


End file.
